My First Kiss
by StarFixation
Summary: At a sleep over Tajima, Izumi, Hanai, Mihashi, and Abe get together to compete for who had the most outrageous first kiss. Sequel of sorts to Confession.


**_Okay then I got the idea for this fic from a song by 3OH!3 by the same name. also there are a few things you need to know such as:_**

**_This fic is sorta a sequel to _Confession _and also when the narration switches things like _(this) _are asides. You'll see._**

**_I own nothing, but the plot. _**

* * *

My First Kiss

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Izumi groaned, looking out of the window. From where he stood at Tajima's window he could a huge thunderstorm brewing.

"With our luck it was bound to happen eventually," Hanai shrugged.

"Yeah," Tajima exclaimed. "But now you guys can sleep over! My best friend and my boyfriend are staying over!"

Izumi ran his hand over his now growing back hair and Hanai blushed. Two months prior Tajima had confessed his love for Hanai only to find out that he was straight. On the bright side though, seemingly right after, he got to know Izumi and the two got to dating.

"Wh-what about us Tajima-kun?" Mihashi squeaked.

The clean up grinned, "Of course you and Abe can stay! I'll go tell my mom!"

He dashed out of the room leaving his four friends to wonder and fear what kind of scary things would happen that night in Tajima's house.

* * *

**3333**

* * *

An hour later as the thunder rolled and lightning struck the five were bored. If they had someone smart like Nishihiro there they would have an idea, but unfortunately he wasn't and they didn't.

Maybe we could play Truth or Dare?" Tajima yawned.

"Hell no," Abe grunted with the strange feeling that if they played Truth or Dare it would end with Mihashi under some kind of hypnotic spell and Hanai would talk like a valley girl.

"M-m-maybe we could…" Mihashi started to say before he decided that his idea was no better. Or perhaps it was because the music that was suddenly pouring from Tajima's cell phone.

_My first kiss went a little like this  
and twist  
And twist_

Tajima was going to flip his phone open to stop the music that he knew he hadn't added as a ringtone, until an idea started to work its way into his mind.

_I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

* * *

**3333**

* * *

Tajima stopped the song and grinned. He looked at the caller ID to see nothing but a strange symbol a star and a hammer

"Who was that?" Abe asked.

"Yeah, what was with the song?" Izumi laughed.

"I have no idea who that was, but I know what we're going to do!" Tajima exclaimed exuding an aura that scared his friends.

Izumi decided to appeal to his boyfriend, "Wait, maybe we don't have to do anything. I mean you guys aren't bored, are you?"

"Yes," Mihashi said honestly only to get noogied by Abe.

"You were supposed to say 'No' you idiot!" the catcher screamed. "Now we're going to have to go through with whatever crazy thing he was thinking of!"

Tajima could just barely make out Mihashi apologizing.

"We are going to play a little game called…" he paused for dramatic effect."My First Kiss!"

Instead of the waves of praise he expected, Tajima instead was greeted by an awkward silence. Instead of correcting that he waited five seconds, which was enough for the Awkward Turtle to eat a Celebrity's baby. Once that time passed he began talking again.

"The rules are simple all we have to do is tell the stories of our respective first kisses. The most outrageous one wins." Tajima explained, plopping down on his bed next to Izumi. "So what do you think?"

"I think this is the craziest idea I've ever heard!" Abe shouted.

"Besides, some people may not have had their first kiss Tajima." Izumi explained.

The clean up rolled his eyes and asked that everyone who had their first kiss already to raise their hands. Four hands went up and the odd one out was Abe.

"Wow Abe, I can't believe even Mihashi had his first kiss," Hanai laughed. "Now that's a story I wanna hear. I'm in."

"I-I guess I'll play…" Mihashi mumbled, looking sadly at Abe who immediately melted.

"Fine, I'll play, but what do I do?" he grumbled.

"You can be the judge," Izumi suggested. "I mean you're the best person here anyways to judge how outrageous something is."

Abe agreed and sat down next to Mihashi, "So who goes first?"

"I will since it was strictly my idea," Tajima beamed. "My first kiss went a little like this…"

* * *

**3Tajima's First Kiss3**

* * *

I was at this party back in middle school. Since it was a middle school party we had to have those lame little games, Y'know?

Well anyways I was getting bored quick when I saw this other game. It was a game that, strictly speaking, I had never seen before. Everyone got in a circle, span a bottle and had to kiss whoever the bottle pointed at. If you didn't kiss whoever the bottle pointed to you had to do a set penalty game.

"Tajima-kun, do you wanna play?" asked a random girl in my class.

Heck yeah I wanted to play, so I took my seat in the circle and started to survey the ones who I would possibly have to kiss.

There were the Ouka twins Miyuki and Risa who were supposedly the hottest girls in the class. Personally I thought they weren't that good looking, but you guys already know why.

Next was my teammate Haru Inoue. He was kind of cute in a OCD kind of way, but he hated my guts.

Lastly was this upperclassman that got invited to the party Yusuke Narita. He was totally hot and if I had the chance I would have totally jumped his bones right then and there (Stop glaring at me like that Izumi, I have to tell it all).

It was Haru's turn so he span and the bottle landed on the random girl. She giggled as if she had a secret crush on him and he groaned as if she were his sister or something. He leaned over the bottle and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Wow Inoue," Yusuke chuckled. "Was that fast enough for you?"

The twins agreed, "You have to let the kiss last a few seconds!"

"There's not rule about that!" he shouted, passing the bottle to Yusuke.

I wasn't nervous, but I was wondering what kissing a girl would be like since it was likely that by the end of the game I would end up kissing three. The bottle span quickly at first and as it slowed down I really wanted it to be me. He wouldn't make it a two second kiss. In fact I thought he'd be the best kisser there.

Then the bottle landed on me.

"Moe!" the girls all screamed.

"You don't have t kiss him Narita-senpai!" Haru exclaimed as Yusuke inched closer to me.

I'd be lying if I said that it was awesome, because strictly speaking he kissed like a carp and it wasn't until I started kissing him back that it got interesting. I parted his lips with my tongue and slowly began to make my way around the room of his mouth. Once he realized what I was doing he mimicked my actions, but not as well. The moment he started grabbing my hair I pulled away.

Everyone was staring at us, obviously surprised that they had seen two guys go to first base (Come on Abe you know that's funny!) in the middle of a party.

"Whoa, Tajima I didn't know you were such a great kisser," Yusuke smiled.

And then I said whoa Narita, I didn't know you were a terrible one.

* * *

**3Tajima's first kiss3**

* * *

"And that was my first kiss," he grinned.

Abe and Hanai's jaws were on the ground. They couldn't believe that Tajima would have the balls to tell his first kiss that he was a terrible kisser since he had nothing to compare it to.

"Tajima-kun really said that?" Mihashi asked, impressed.

"Yup, and after that I taught him how to do it better." The clean up smirked. "Who's next?"

Hanai raised his hand, "I think I'll go next. It happened when…"

"Hanai you're not doing it right!" Tajima interjected. "You have to say 'my first kiss went a little like this' and then fade off so the story can change to fit your narration of the events."

Izumi and Mihashi nodded, "He's right."

"Are you kidding me?" Hanai shouted. "Are we even supposed to be breaking the fourth wall like that?"

Abe face palmed and waved the team's captain on.

Hanai sighed, "Well my first kiss went a little like this…"

* * *

**3Hanai's First Kiss3**

* * *

So I was at my cousin's wedding. The ring bearer had gotten sick so they asked me to do it instead. Actually my mom volunteered me since I was the only one who could fit in the tux, but just barely since I was taller than the real ring bearer.

I was feeling pretty pissed off until I saw that I was going to walk down the aisle with a pretty nice looking girl. She was one of the bride's nieces so it wasn't incest or anything, but I thought she was kind of scared of me.

The two of us walked down the aisle literally a foot apart and then split to our respective sides. Everyone in the crowd thought it was cute but it was annoyed. So when we made our way back down the aisle to leave I tried to get closer but she started running away from me!

"Go away boys are icky!" she screamed.

At the top of her lungs.

In a small chapel.

Filled with people video taping the wedding.

So I followed after her insisting that I wasn't icky when I reached out and grabbed her dress. She fell down and then I tripped and fell on top of her just as she got on her back and ended up (Yeah Tajima) kissing her by accident. I have to say it was kind of wet and since she was screaming our lips kind of buzzed against each other.

Everyone around us was cooing as if it were the cutest scene they had ever seen while in reality I had kissed a girl by accident and was being pounded by her fists. Finally I got up, but she tackled me again and starting punching me in the face.

* * *

**3Hanai's First Kiss3**

* * *

To say that everyone was just laughing by the end of Hanai's story was a major understatement. The group was laughing so hard that Tajima's older brother came into the room to check on them and then laughed at them for laughing that hard.

"Okay then," Izumi exhaled, trying to bring some order back into their chaotic situation. "Why didn't you tell us about the first time you _tried_ to kiss a girl have it succeed?"

"Well, that was the last time I kissed a girl." Hanai explained sheepishly only to have the room erupt in laughter again.

"Who… whose next?" Tajima stammered.

The only ones left were Izumi and Mihashi.

"I'll… I'll go,' Mihashi whispered to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Wait you were serious when you said you've had your first kiss?" Tajima asked, incredulous.

"I'm just surprised that he's volunteered at all," Izumi snickered.

Mihashi nodded, "Umm my first kiss went a little like… this?"

* * *

**3Mihashi's First Kiss3**

* * *

Well umm you see I was out playing with Shuu-chan, but I guess you guys don't know who that is… oh yeah, you do… it was back in middle school I think and we were playing catch when he asked me um a weird um question.

"Renren, have you ever been kissed before?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah by my mom and grandma and–"

"That's not what I meant," he sighed.

I was confused. What else could he mean?

"Well I meant kissed by someone you _like_ Renren," he explained.

Oh and by this point we weren't throwing the ball back and forth anymore. Shuu-chan was standing right across from me now and he had one eyebrow raise because he knew that there was this girl I liked.

"N-n-no, but I don't know how to kiss back anyway…" I mumbled.

Shuu-chan grabbed my hand and led me up to his room. Did I forget to say we were at his home? I did um sorry Abe-kun. Well once we were in his room he asked me another strange er question.

"Would you like me to teach you how to kiss?" he asked.

"WH-what? How? I-I-I…"

"Yes or no Renren." He said sharply.

"O-okay,"

Shuu-chan smiled, "now wet your lips."

"Huh?"

Do you want to learn or not?" he frowned.

I obliged and as soon as I had he umm… leaned over and kissed me. It wasn't umm a short peck, but uh it wasn't long and drawn out either. Oh yeah and Shuu-chan was very gentle.

"See, that wasn't so scary" he smiled.

"I-I-it was nothing," I agreed.

Shuu-chan ran his hand through his hair and I could see the wheels turning in his brain. He leaned forward again.

"Okay let's try it again, but this time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth." He said slowly. "And when I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours."

I umm just knew that I was blushing because my face was really hot.

"That's what first base is," he finished, waiting for my approval.

"Umm okay…"

So this time I closed the distance between us and when our lips touched I immediately umm open duo for Shuu-chan and once his tongue was rubbing the inside of my mouth I did as he did. Finally he pulled away and I was umm… amazed.

"Not bad," Shuu-chan smirked.

"That was cool…" I sighed.

* * *

**3Mihashi's First Kiss3**

* * *

Silence reigned throughout the room. In fact the only sounds being made were Mihashi squirming in his seat and trying, haphazardly, to explain that he wasn't gay.

"It's fine," Izumi chuckled nervously. "We believe you."

"Yeah," Abe said slowly. "Besides I think it's Izumi's turn now."

All eyes turned to the speed demon to quickly get rid of the awkwardness coming from Mihashi's story. Izumi would have to have a nice and normal story to tell unlike the rest of them since he was one o the most sensible of them all.

"I guess it is," he frowned. "Tajima, you had better not spoil the ending because my first kiss went a little like this…"

* * *

**3Izumi's First Kiss3**

* * *

You guys remember the time Tajima collapsed at practice? Yeah well I decided to walk him home. We weren't officially dating or anything, but I guess we were close enough since his older brother kept asking me if I was his boyfriend when I get him in the front door.

"No," I said simply. "Aren't you going to help me get him upstairs?"

He sighed and asked what happened as he hoisted his little brother up in a fireman's carry and led the way to the room.

"Shiga-sensei said that it might be heat stroke," I replied. "You know how Ta- umm your brother can get when he's playing baseball."

He shrugged, which I thought would be more difficult with Tajima over his shoulders, and opened a door. The room inside was filled with baseball posters and there were stacks and stacks of magazines everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that they were some pornographic doujinshi.

"Well, I had better get going now…" I muttered only to have a hand grab my shoulder.

Tajima, who I thought had woken up, had placed his hand on my shoulder and when his brother put him down on the bed I went down too. Since I'm bigger that Tajima I was kind of worried that I would crush him or something. Also I was kind of embarrassed since he had never done anything like that before (Yeah Abe we weren't dating so we had hardly touched) especially in front of his older brother who just laughed and left the room.

I tried to get up but somehow Tajima had wrapped his arms around me and was holding me with some kind of a vice grip. I felt uncomfortable and excited at the same time since I really didn't want to be his teddy bear and really did want to be with him. We were facing each other so I glared at him in hopes that he would open his eyes and apologize for embarrassing me in front of his older brother, but he didn't.

"Wake up you goofball," I grunted, struggling to get out of his arms.

The Tajima stirred, and I definitely thought he was going to say something, but instead he pulled me closer and started kissing me (Shut up, he's a lot stronger than he looks!). In stead of fighting, I just went with it. There was no first base, no freaky stuff. It was really… nice (Hell no man I'm not giving them more details than that!). And then he opened his eyes and freaking yawned!

"Oh good morning Kosuke," he grinned. "Will you go make me a sandwich?"

* * *

**3Izumi's First Kiss3**

* * *

"You seriously asked him to make you a sandwich?" Hanai laughed.

Tajima puffed out his chest, "I was hungry."

Izumi rolled his eyes, "Yeah it was a lot of work making out with me in your sleep."

"I strictly don't remember Kosuke!" he swore.

Instead of paying attention to the two in their lover's spat Hanai turned to Abe.

"So who won?" he asked, which got everyone's attention.

Each, excluding Mihashi, thought that they should win the game of most outrageous first kiss. First there was Tajima who made out with an older guy the told him that he was a bad kisser. Second was Hanai who kissed a girl by accident the got beat up by her. Third was Mihashi who was taught how to kiss by another guy. And last was Izumi who had his first kiss stolen by a sleeping idiot.

Abe thought carefully, "Hanai's story was definitely the most outrageous. He wins."

Before Tajima could protest Izumi silenced his boyfriend with a deep kiss.

"So what do we do now?" Abe grunted.

Before anyone could answer more music started to play from Tajima's cell phone:

_Scary-O, Scary-O _

_I'm scared but not very though  
Scary, Scary Scary-O _

_I'm not scared from head to toe  
well; I'm scared but not very though_

_I'm not afraid of a pointy sword _

_If it's not me it's pointed toward  
I'm not worried if I fall overboard _

_And pop my head open like a gourd_

_I'm not afraid of poisonous bugs _

_If they don't show their ugly mugs  
I'm not afraid of all you nuts _

_'Cause I know what you really need are hugs.  
'Cause he knows what we really need are hugs.  
Scary-O, Scary-O _

_I'm scared but not very though  
Scary, Scary Scary-O _

_I'm not scared from head to toe  
well; I'm scared but not very though_

* * *

**_And that's the story. Please review because this is my one year anniversary of joining . _**

**_Also, could someone check out the poll on my homepage?_**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
